


Bath and Bed

by messingaround



Series: New Dads Time stamps [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bath Time, Bedtime, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Angels, Kid Fic, Some angst at the end, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Okay so I have a couple of things to talk about but I don’t want to over load you guys with a bunch of things before the story so the end notes are going to be a little longer. Now get to reading :DLove,Mess





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have a couple of things to talk about but I don’t want to over load you guys with a bunch of things before the story so the end notes are going to be a little longer. Now get to reading :D   
> Love,  
> Mess

Dean loves taking care of the boys, he knows that there’s some people who think males have no business taking care of children. He thinks those people should go sit on a cactus and keep their shitty opinions to themselves because he loves taking care of his children. That’s the one downside to working is that he doesn’t get to spend as much time with the boys as Castiel does.

  There’s certain things he does at night to make sure that he gets to see each boys for a little bit. One of those things is giving Gabriel a bath, he gives the toddler his bath for two reasons one being it’s the only time gets one on one time with the two year old and the other being that Castiel hates giving Gabriel a bath. Cas loses his patience with Gabe quickly when it comes to bath time, Dean can understand why Gabriel is wild in the tub.

      Dean swoops the toddler into the air and away from the trucks his was playing with. Gabriel squeals and kicks his legs. He blows on Gabe’s stomach which elicits giggles from the little boy. The whole way to the bathroom Dean has Gabe laughing. He turns on the warm water and takes out the bath toys from under the sink. Gabe picks up the small bucket of toys and dumps everything into the tub. Dean lets the toddler pick out what bubble bath he wants and his towel as well.

    Once the water is high enough Dean turns the tap off and somehow manages to get wiggly Gabriel out of his clothes. Dean understands why Cas doesn’t particularly enjoy bathing Gabe, the toddler is full of energy at all times of the day and bath time is not an expectation. Trying to bath a rambunctious two year old ends in having water everywhere and being covered from head to toe.

       As soon as Gabe is the water he is splashing around. Dean lets him have a few minutes to play with the toys before he starts washing him. He picks up a clean wash cloth and puts the lavender baby wash on it then starts cleaning a squirming Gabe.

   “Come on sit still, sugarbutt.” Dean tries to lather the toddler hair with shampoo but Gabe is moving around too much for him to effectively do anything.

     “No!” Gabe shouts and squirts water at Dean with a rubber duck, starting a water fight.

  By the time Dean puts an end to the fight he’s soaked. The lavender scent is starting to do its magic and calm Gabe down. Dean manages to wash the boys blond hair in record time. He pulls the plug to let the water drain which causes Gabe to scream and try to stop the water from leaving the tub.

    “It’s okay, we’ll have a bath tomorrow night.” He lifts Gabe out of the tub and wraps him in the parrot towel that was picked out.

   “Nooo.” Gabriel cries not wanting his fun to be over.

      Gently Dean shushes the boy and rubs his back. He pats Gabriel dry then lets the blond pick out what pajamas his wants, he picks out a pale blue owl onesie. Gabe always tries to fight bedtime but Dean and Cas have their tricks to get the ball of energy to sleep. First Dean gets a diaper on the kid then lets the hazel eyed boy run around the room doing whatever he wants, letting him get as much energy out as he can. Once Gabe flops on the ground that’s Dean que to pick him and give him a short massage using lavender lotion then put his pajamas on. By the time the massage is done Gabe’s eyelids are drooping but he’s still fighting sleep, barely.

    Dean carries the toddler to the rocking chair that’s in the corner of the room. They just rock slowly for a little bit, until Dean decides what song he wants to sing. Softly he starts singing Fools Don’t Rush In by Elvis. Like clockwork by the second verse of the song Raphael wanders into the room, freshly bathed and in his own pajamas. Raph crawls onto Dean’s lap and tucks his head against the man’s chest. When the song is over and Gabriel is knocked out Raphael gives his little brother a kiss on the forehead than wiggles off of Dean’s lap.

      Dean tucks Gabe into bed and makes sure that Plat is next to the slumbering toddler. He turns to Raphael who is blinking at him with sleepy eyes. With a smile he lifts the four year old onto his hip. He loves his boys and he loves taking care of them. He doesn’t know how he got lucky enough to be able to have a whole family but he doesn’t question it, he’s learned that when you question good things something will take that good thing away.

    Raphael’s head is resting on Dean’s shoulder, the boy’s eyes keep fluttering shut and he keeps jolting up to stay awake. Dean struggles to keep his laugh in, a small chuckle bubbles up.

      “What?” Raphael looks up, “what’s funny?”

   “Nothing, Thunder.” Dean kisses Raphael’s cheek.

       Raph won’t understand why he laughed. It’s amusing and interesting to see how the similarities between the brothers. Dean doesn’t think that he or Sam were ever similar when they were growing up, always polar opposites. Letting his thoughts wander he lays Raphael on the bed and tucks him in.

   “The Gruffalo.” Raphael mutters sleepily and cuddles up to one of Dean’s blankets he has on his bed.

       Dean grabs the book off of the bookcase the sits on the edge of the bed. He looks down at Raphael whose eyes are half closed and his breathing is already starting to even out. He thinks of Gabriel sleeping in his crib, safe and sound. His voice low and steady starts reading The Gruffalo, a book he has basically memorized and he’s sure that Raphael does have memorized.

     He thinks about Michael and Lucifer, he thinks about Castiel and their home the home they made. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would get a family. A part of him was always scared to have a family. Scared that he would become John. Scared that if he had children they would get involved in the hunting life. He’s not afraid of that anymore because the boy’s don’t know about anything supernatural, they don’t live in fear, they don’t know how to shoot a gun and the won’t. Dean’s happy and warmth flows through his body.

   He finishes the story and kisses a sleeping Raphael on the forehead. Dean stands up and closes the door to the bedroom behind him. That’s when it hits him. The thought is like a punch to the gut. He feels like someone dumped a gallon of ice water over his head. The boys are angels and they aren’t his, they aren’t going to stay with him forever. One day they are going to be taken from him and thrown into helping control Heaven. One day they are going to be surrounded by everything supernatural. One day they are going to be told about everything that was kept from them and probably hate Dean and Cas. One day his life is going to crumble right before his eyes, and he doesn’t even know how close or far away that day is.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re actually reading this then hello! I hope you enjoyed the little story. Now I didn’t even think I would be getting anything up this week because I was supposed to be working 5 days this week and I’ve been super busy after work every day because my friend who is like a brother to me went into the Air Force and his girlfriend who is one of my best friends hasn’t been doing well so I’ve been spending a lot of time with her. I’ve had literally almost no time to do anything I need/want to do but I managed to get some time to myself. I'm going to be working on New Dads so hopefully an update will be happening really soon! I love talking to you guys so comment if you want or you can swing by my tumblr and we can chat there <3  tumblr    
> Love again,   
> Mess


End file.
